Heaven Tastes Like Sin
by Dark-Huntress Moony
Summary: Sequel to "Give Me a Little Piece of Heaven". Better summery inside. Rated M, The Princess and Reaver love story. Oh and my Princess Hero is evil
1. Prolouge

Heaven tastes like Sin

A/N: All right this is the sequel to "Give me a Little Piece of Heaven". Kate is gone and Reaver is now running the whole of Bowerstone industrial. All that is left of the Hero Queen are her children, Logan who is the tyrannical king with a large chip on his shoulder and Medea, the sinfully beautiful young daughter of the late queen. Ok so we all know that the 3rd game takes place 50 years after the 2nd game. Well lets see if I can get this timeline right with the way I want to have this story go. All right so 50 years ago Kate the Chosen One had began her time with Reaver. 15 years after that she goes back to the Spire and is given knowledge of what is to happen in the future, this causes her to leave Reaver but not after a last night with him, and we discover that their last night produced a child, Logan. Now we don't know how many years difference we have between Logan and his sibling, so I'm gonna say that the next sibling comes along when Logain is 15 years old. Five years later the Queen dies and Logan takes over the throne. Another 5 years go by and at this point Logan has traveled to Anora and has discovered the Crawler and is now preparing the kingdom. So that's 15+15 which makes 30 years, add another 5 you've got 35 years, add another 5 and that makes 40. So this story is going to start 10 years before the main story of the game….well kinda. It's going to be a prologue. Sorry that was really long and drawn out but I needed some back story to help you guys out. Hope you all like this story now on with the show! Rated M for sex and stuff, and I don't own the games and all that good stuff.

Prologue

Reaver walked up the winding pathway of the front gardens of the castle. He stopped by the statue of Kate and laid his hand on the cold marble of the pedestal. "Forty years Kate, forty years today since you left me." He shook his head and tapped his cane on the ground. He walked to the throne room where he saw a young man sitting on the throne. "So you are the new king?" He mused.

King Logan's head snapped up and pierced him with cold brown/black eyes. "You are Reaver?" he asked sharply.

Reaver dipped into a grand bow, tipping his hat. "That I am. And you are King Logan, the miracle child of the Hero Queen, no doubt." Reaver laughed. "Tell me boy, how old are you?"

"I am twenty-five."

"Only twenty-five? And you were born just a few months into the marriage of the queen and her husband? Do you not find that odd, that if you were born premature that you are such a strapping young lad?"

"If you are trying to impose that the king is not my father there is no need, I already know that he is not my father. My mother told me as much."

"Did she ever tell you who your father was?" Reaver asked, slightly surprised that Kate would divulge that information.

"No, but I found that out in her journal. She said that you were my father. But that is not the reason I called you here. I want you to run Bowerstone Industrial."

"But I already do." Reaver smirked.

Logan gave him a smirk that matched his almost to a tee. "That is what you think, but what I want from you is to rule with an iron fist. Bring us money. Our treasury is low and we need to up our production."

"And why, might I ask, must we do that?" the Pirate asked tapping his chin.

"I can't say, but…"

"Big brother?" a small child-like voice asked.

Both men turned to see the little Princess in a dark blue dress, her long dark hair fell in ringlets down her back to her waist and was kept out of her face by a glittering silver tiara. She walked over to her brother and took his sleeve.

Logan sighed. "I am busy right now."

"You promised to take me horseback riding today!" the young girl said defiantly, she stuck out her lip in a pout and Reaver had to bite back a laugh. The girl was defiantly her mother's daughter, she looked like a 10 year old version of Kate and it made Reaver's heart ache with longing to have Kate again.

"And who are you?" He asked her.

The girl turned around. "I am Princess Medea." She said holding out her hand expectantly.

Reaver decided to humor the young girl and took her hand. He kissed her knuckles and smiled. "It is a pleasure Princess Medea. I am known as Reaver."

The little girl's eyes brightened. "Reaver? Are you named after the great Hero of Skill? The dreaded Pirate Reaver?" she asked excitedly.

Reaver laughed. "Dreaded pirate Reaver? Hm…I quite like that one." He smiled at her. "Such a charming little minx." He said patting her head.

Logan sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Medea, please go and play. We will go horseback riding later. After I finish my business here."

"We better big brother." The small princess said. "Because you said the same thing last time and you didn't come at all."

Logan sighed again, "alright, alright, I promise. Now go play."

Medea crooked her finger at her much older sibling and he bent down to her level. She laid a quick kiss on his cheek and then skipped off. Reaver chuckled. "She is quite the spitfire."

"You have no idea." Logan shook his head, "now, back to business. Will you do as I have asked."

"But of course my king."

"Good, then you are free to leave, as you see I have other matters to attend to."

Reaver bowed grandly. "Till next time my liege." He said as he walked out, he passed Medea in the garden and smiled as he tipped his hat to her, and walked past the statue of the woman he once loved and back to his factory to make a few minor changes to the way things were done.

End chapter

A/N: Alright, I think that was a good start. I hope you all enjoyed. And if you didn't recognize the princess's name, Medea is a character in Greek mythology. She is a powerful woman, the niece of Circe and a powerful sorceress also she is very cunning and smart. She is the bases that I am basing my princess off of. I will explane more as the story grows. Hope you enjoyed and reviews are love!


	2. Nice doesn't get you anywhere

Heaven tastes like Sin

A/N: Alright in this chapter is going to jump ahead 10 years to where Medea has left the castle and has taken up her mothers mantle. But she is not the kind benevolent woman her mother was. Medea has her own agenda and will stop at nothing to take her brother down and claim the throne for herself. This chapter will take place just after fighting with the soldiers in Mourningwood.

Chapter 1: Nice doesn't get you anywhere.

Medea smiled as she aimed her pistol. "Say good night bitch." She laughed as she fired the gun and watched the bullet shatter through the head of the Hallow Man. She brought the gun to her lips and blew the smoke away, an evil smirk on her lips. Walter walked up to her with a concerned look on his face.

"Princess…that kind of language is very unbecoming."

Medea shrugged. "What do I care? C'mon, we have to get a move on. Bowerstone is just beyond this disgusting marsh." She said as she holstered her gun. She moved past the solders and through the marsh quickly. "Ugh, I am going to love being able to take a bath. How do people live like this? It's disgusting!"

Walter sighed as he walked behind her, watching with little amusement or satisfaction as the young princess hop, skipped, and jumped around on rocks to avoid the swamp waters. By the time they reached the entrance to the Bowerstone Sewers her complaining worsened.

"We are not going in through there! Walter it's disgusting!"

"We must do what we have to Princess, we can not just go waltzing through the front door. We had to run away in the dead of night. If we are caught now your brother will surly kill us."

"Not before I kill him." She said fiercely as she stalked into the sewers.

Walter walked behind his charge and sighed, wondering what had changed his little charge from a happy young girl to the cold heartless woman in front of him.

~~~Bowerstone~~~

Reaver stood in his office in the Bowerstone Factory and ruffled through his paperwork. He sighed as he thought back to the past 10 years. He had completely taken over Bowerstone Industrial and turned it into a thriving place of invention and industry. Now the King had gone nearly insane with his demands and he had also gone a little more insane with the loss of his sister, who no one had seen hide nor hair of in almost 6 months.

He shook his head and tapped his paperwork on the desk. "Medea…where are you now?" he said as he put his papers away, as he was closing the door to his safe he heard a commotion outside and walked out to the balcony to see a man trying to make his workers rise against him. Reaver rolled his eyes as he tapped his cane on the iron railing.

Silence filled the courtyard as he lifted his gun and took aim. "Now then, shall I rewrite my rules? Rule one: Anyone found not working on their shift shall be shot." He said with a smile as he shot the man in the shoulder, "rule two: Anyone taking a break when they shouldn't, will be shot." He fired another shot into the man's other shoulder, "and rule three: anyone not working shall be shot." He said shooting the man in the head. "Any questions?"

He laughed as he saw everyone scurry, except for one woman who stood next to an elderly man. He barely noticed the man but the woman captured his attention. She was dressed in dark clothing, a highway woman's outfit no less, the top was tight around her bust and showed off the curves of her upper body with the dark red corset. The tight black pants clung to her shapely legs and tucked into dark red boots. He continued to watch her as her eyes lifted up, and he could see that her eyes were a piercing shade of blue that he only knew could come from one family line.

"Kate…" He whispered, almost wishing it was true but then he saw something that made his blood chill.

The woman laughed, a cold hard sound and pointed at the man on the pedestal in the courtyard. "Did you see that Walter? That was hilarious!" She laughed.

Reaver then knew who that woman was and he smirked. She was the missing princess and she was not a sweet woman like her mother, but something darker, something more fun. He chuckled to himself as he turned his back on her. She was a darker angel than his beloved Kate…and he wanted her. And he knew that he would have her.

Medea watched as the man turned and walked away back into the building. She felt a pull to him and she didn't know why. "Walter…who was that?"

"That was Reaver, he seems to be one of your brothers right hand men."

"Reaver…he sounds…intriguing."

Walter looked with concern to his young charge; he was starting to regret taking her on this journey. _Please forgive me Kate…I didn't think she had her father's dark tendencies._ He thought to himself, as he lead her away to meet with the one woman who he knew could help them defeat the King.

A/N: Alright…there you go chapter one finally done. Eh it's all right, and I left a little something to shroud Medea's birth in mystery because we don't really know anything about the man that provided the other half of her DNA. More will be explained later! Promise! Hope you guys don't kill me over this completely boring chapter. Next chapter is some fun with the Masquerade Ball!


	3. Under the Mask

Heaven tastes like Sin

A/N: Now we are in the point of the story where things start to fall into place. Here is the meeting with Paige. Enjoy.

Chapter 2: Under the mask

Medea braced her hands on the map in front of her, gazing squarely at Bower Lake where Reaver's Mansion stood in a miniature form. "So, your saying that he throws a masquerade party and that's how we are going to get in?"

"It is."

"All right where's my costume?"

"Right here Princess." A man said as he presented her with the costume.

Medea took it from him and laid it out on the table. "You can not expect me to wear this. It's hideous!" she cried.

"Medea, we can not exactly have you walking into Reaver's mansion in your normal princess dress." Walter said, slightly irritated.

Medea glared, "fine, but I will be back once I fix this horrid outcry of a dress." She said as she disappeared and looked at Jasper.

"Ah young miss, lovely to see you."

"Jasper, look at this dress! It's hideous!" Medea cried as she tossed the costume at him. "They expect me to wear that monstrosity of a dress!"

Jasper sighed under his breath as he took the dress and walked over to her and took her arm in his hand. "Come now young miss. Let's fix this dress shall we?" He said as he lead her into the dressing room and put the dress on a manikin and looked at it up and down. "What colors would you like my lady?"

Medea sniffed as she whipped at her eyes. "Black and red." She said with a pout.

"Of course my lady." Jasper said as he set to work fixing the dress.

About an hour later he was finished and Medea was twirling in the mirror. "Oh Jasper it is so much better!" She cried as she applied her makeup and spun around to face him. "How do I look?"

"Absolutely stunning young mistress." He said, meaning it since she looked like a dark version of her mother, but still equally beautiful. "Now then, shall you be needing your weapons?"

"My gun probably." She said. Jasper nodded as he held out the gun for her and she picked it up, running her hand over the slick barrel of the gun. "Come _Beaute Mortell,_" she whispered to the gun, "it's time to have some fun." She gave Jasper a chilling smile before she disappeared.

Paige stood in her costume pacing the grounds of the mansion. "Where is that pampered bitch?"

"Watch who you say things about." Medea snapped as she appeared in front of her.

Paige gaped at the princess, stunned by her beauty. She quickly sobered up. "Put on your mask you dumb ass. No one can see your face since you and your brother are damned near identical."

Medea rolled her eyes. "Bitch."

"Prissy ass cunt."

Medea cut her a deadly glare as she put on her mask and readjusted her hat. "Let's go. I'm eager to meet Reaver."

Paige felt a chill in her bones as she watched the Princess walk up the stairs to the mansion. They knocked on the door and were greeted by a creepy looking man, who's cheeks were flushed with alcohol.

"You 'ere for the party?" The man hiccupped.

Medea curled her lip, "ugh, what a disgusting little man."

He smirked at her, "well you are quite the treat. Mastah Reaver musta called you here for the party. It's right through here." He said as he lead them through the house, that was littered with bodies, no one could tell if they were dead or not.

Paige walked close to the Princess, "look at these bodies…"

Medea shrugged, "so what? They must have partied to hard."

"Aye they did." The man said. "Ah, here we are. Mastah Reaver is right through here." He said opening the door.

Paige and Medea walked in to see a man in a cage. "That's one of my men!" Paige cried.

"Ah, you claim this vagabond? Well now I know who wanted to crash my party. How rude." Reaver laughed as he raised the cage. "Now then my darling guests, since the amusement has arrived, the party will really begin." He said. "Come, play my game. If you live…well that's highly unlikely." He said pulling a lever and the two women watched the clock like things spin on the wall.

They battled long and hard, for Reaver's amusement and Paige was finally getting tired. After their last fight Paige fell to her knees panting hard, "I can't fight anymore."

Medea laughed as she bounced around, "This is just to fun! What's next?"

"How do you have that energy?"

The princess smirked. "Because I am not a lazy bum like you."

"Why you little bitch! I'll show you lazy!" Paige scrambled to her feet and was ready to take out Medea when they heard a terrible roar. "Did you hear that?"

"Balverines!" Medea yelled as she shot one of the bastards who tried to jump over Paige. Another tackled her to the ground, coming out of her blind spot. "Fuck I can't see anything in this mask!" She snarled as she rolled away from the beast and ripped off the mask and the hat, letting her long flowing hair falling around her and her eyes blazing with blue fire.

Reaver stopped as he looked at her and smirked. "Leave the pretty one alive, do what you will with the other."

The fight raged hard, and Medea felt her strength draining, Paige had already been knocked clean out and Medea felt herself knocked into a wall by a monster. She slid to the ground and sat there panting as she tried to regain her breath and her fight.

"Enough!" Reaver called as he walked up to her a few menservants walking behind him, waiting on their orders. He knelt down in front of her and took her face in his hands. "My, my if you aren't the spitting image of your mother. So much different than the last time I saw you."

"So it is you. I remember you when I was little, when you came to see my brother."

Reaver smiled at her, "such a good memory." He smirked as he knocked her out cold and waved for his menservants to take the other woman away and toss her outside. He gazed at the princess and with longing he hadn't felt in years. She looked identical to Kate in every way. Her hair was no longer dark but a fine shade of silvery blonde, just as Kate's had done when he first met her. And her eyes were the same shade of blue only the princess's held a dark fire that Kate's lacked. He smiled as he picked her up, and he noticed that she smelled different than her mother, of corruption and blood, and it set his own blood aflame with desire. He smirked to himself as he took her to his privet chambers and waited for her to wake up.

A/N: There ya go! Hope you like it.


	4. You are Mine

Heaven tastes like Sin

A/N: Alright after a long leave of absence I'm back and with a vengeance. So we left our beloved princess in the hands of Reaver. What is he going to do with her I wonder? Well not really since I'm the author and I know what he's going to do with her since I wrote the story. Now sit down and enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 3: You are Mine

Reaver sat in a chair across from where he had Medea tied up. He sat in just his boots and his pants, his coat, hat, and cane tossed away from him. He ran his fingers through his hair and his chin resting on his fingers. He gazed at the princess willing her to wake up soon; he smiled to himself as he examined her. He had changed her clothes into something more appropriate and fun. Her body was the perfect figure for the dress he once given to Kate, only instead of the dress being a pure silvery white for Medea he had it dyed to match the shade of blood, something he knew that she bathed in.

He stood up and walked over to her, he lifted her face and smiled at the make-up on her, her eyes held heavy black makeup that he knew when she opened her eyes they would make the blue of her eyes pop and her lips were painted with the darkest of red lipsticks. Normally the make-up would harm a woman's beauty but for the princess it enhanced it and made her look even more exotic. He noticed a slight stirring in her face and smiled. "Come come now my dear, it is quite rude to keep people waiting." He felt his loins stir as she pierced him with blue eyes.

"Care to explain why you knocked me out cold and tied me up? Don't you know that you are being a poor host?" She challenged her eyebrow quirking.

Reaver smirked as he took a step back and sat back in his own chair. "Now that you are awake, let's chat shall we?"

Medea smirked and shifted in her seat, crossing her legs and sitting like the elegant princess she was. "So, you are my brother's right hand man? Well, I remember you from when I was a child. I also remember reading about you, about your exploits. They say you are a very talented lover."

"Trying to entice me into bed? Do you think that will work given how tied you are? Both physically and not so." He smirked indicating the ring on her left hand.

"You pay attention. Yes I am married, to a wonderful man, one that I have known for many many years." She smirked and leaned forward showing off her lovely figure even more. "But just because I am married doesn't mean I can't enjoy what life has to offer me."

Reaver laughed, "my kind of woman, but nothing like your mother. You're mother was kind and sweet, she always thought of others before herself…and she never once cheated on her husband."

Medea's eyes darkened, "don't compare me to my mother! I am not weak like she was!"

Reaver sat stunned by her sudden outburst, "Your mother was not weak, far from it." He said smoothly as he stood up. "Quite the opposite, she was a very strong woman. One whom I admired and gave great respect to."

"Yes yes, I know all about your past with my mother. You also betrayed her, giving her over to Lucien when she needed you most to stop him."

"Is that all you know?" Curious to see if she was as intuitive as her brother and looked through her mother's journals.

"What else is there to know? I stopped reading after she endlessly wrote of her husband leaving her. My mother was weak, she was virtuous and tried to satisfy everyone else before thinking of herself. People fawn and ohh and aww over her as if she was such a perfect woman, telling me I should be more like her but look around us Reaver, kind virtuous people don't end up at the top. Its people like you and me."

"And what do you know about me?"

Medea smirked, "after you visited the castle that one day when I was a child I had to learn more about you, but the library offered nothing besides fairy tales, so I turned to my mother's journals. She had an entire book dedicated to you and your exploits." Her smirk turned into a charming smile, "I had to learn more about you, you fascinated me. You were handsome and mysterious. As I grew older it became more than a childhood crush, I couldn't stop thinking of you, and you haunted my ever dream my every thought."

Reaver sat in stunned silence at her confession, causing her to smile even more. "What are you smiling at?"

"Please Reaver; make my dreams into a reality." She pleaded her voice dropping to a more seductive tone as she leaned forward her eyes heavy as she looked at him through her lashes, her lips parted ever so slightly and very invitingly. "Reaver I ache for you, I have for years. Please ease that ache."

Reaver bit back a groan as her words washed over him and made him harden to the point of aching. He growled low in his throat as he gripped the arms of her chair, along with her wrists and lowered his face to hers so that they were only inches apart. "Tempting little minx, aren't you?" He leaned down so that their lips were barely touching.

"Almost as tempting as mother?" She asked softly, her voice all velvet and silk.

Reaver growled and slammed his lips to hers in a rough bruising kiss. Medea smirked against his lips as she lifted her leg and kicked him in the jaw making him fall away from her. She snapped the ropes binding her arms to the chair and slowly stood up bracing her hands on her hips, "men you are all the same." She laughed, a cold hard sound that both chilled and fired up Reaver's blood.

Reaver slowly stood up and smirked at her, "such a strong woman, I should have used manacles instead of rope but I had no idea of your strength."

Medea smirked back at him, "never underestimate a Hero, you have made that mistake once before no?" She crooked a finger at him, "come, show me what you've got."

Reaver smirked as he darted forward and swung at her. Medea easily ducked his fist and knocked him in the solar plexus making him double over before she brought her elbow down on the back of his neck dropping him to the floor. Reaver grabbed her ankle and swept her feet out from under her causing her to land heavily on her back, knocking the breath out of her chest.

Medea saw stars as her head hit the floor with a hard thud and her chest ached with the sudden loss of air. She groaned as her head swam and she felt a sudden weight on her chest as she looked up into a pair of dazzling brown eyes. Reaver had her pinned with his knees on her arms pinning her hands down and his hands on either side of her head. Blood dripped from his split lip and he lifted his hand to wipe it away.

"You made me bleed dear madam, that is not very lady like of you nor is it very nice."

She shrugged as best as she could, "it got me out of the chair."

Reaver had to laugh and shake his head, "such a saucy, daring, infuriating, beautiful minx you are." He leaned down and kissed her again, but with more passion instead of violence, that sent heat spiking through her body.

Medea moaned and arched up into him licking at the blood that was on his lips. She tried to press up against him but growled when she couldn't move. "Damnit Reaver let me touch you."

Reaver pulled back and smirked at her, "I don't think so little princess." He smiled as he ran his fingers down the slit of her dress pushing off her shoulder exposing her pert breasts to him and he smiled. "Such a beautiful figure." He smirked as he traced his finger around her nipple making her arch off the ground. "Such reactions, so unseemly for a princess." He leaned his head down and lapped at her breasts like a kitten in a bowl of cream, and purred at the taste of her skin.

Medea tugged at the chains and arched her back moaning and growling. "Damnit Reaver!" she cried out harshly, her voice ending on a near shriek when his fingers slipped under her skirt and stroked the folds of her entrance.

Reaver felt his pride swell at making the Princess cry out in pleasure as he skillfully touched her young ripe body. "Such a sweet smell, oh yes I can taste your need and arousal on my tongue already. You're body begs for this, as if you haven't been touched in ages."

Medea trembled as his words poured over her as her stomach tightened with heat and her lower body began to tingle with anticipation. "My husband has not touched me in months."

"A beautiful young thing like you?" Reaver clicked his tongue, "such a pity, you deserve to be lavished and touched and felt." His words ghosted over her skin as he slid himself down. His lips and tongue brushed her skin as he sampled the beautiful pale ambrosia that was her skin. He growled low in his throat as he grabbed his boot knife and sliced the dress away that got in his way of his worship of her body. His fingers also undid his pants and pulled his aching member free of its confines. He spread her thighs and stared at the piece of her that is pure woman, and a small smirk spread across his lips. "You shave down here?" He asked his brown eyes light and surprised.

Medea smirked down at him, "makes it easier for me."

Reaver smirked back at her, but something darker was in his eyes now, something predatory that sent a foreign thrill through her body. He looked animalistic and it both trilled and terrified her. He slid his hands up her creamy pale thighs and slid his fingers over her smooth womanhood, shivering at the feel.

She moaned loudly and spread her legs wider arching her back as his fingers just ran along the folds of her womanhood, spreading her juices and spreading warmth through her. "Reaver" she gasped.

He smirked and slid two fingers roughly into her, smiling at the reaction of her body around just his fingers, his body aching for what it would feel like around his aching cock. "You feel almost virginal. Such a wonderful feeling, you clench and convulse around my fingers." He crawled back up her body as he slid his fingers into her body touching and feeling her around him, savoring the tightness. He licked and sucked at her neck as his fingers worked her tight wet womanhood and leaned up to breath into her ear. "Medea…little princess….you want this."

She gasped as his fingers dove in and now a 3rd finger joined the other two stretching her wide. She whimpered and pulled at the chains binding her hands down her body trembling and small noises pouring from her throat.

"Say it Medea…say you want this and I will give you everything." He promised, his voice like silk in her ear, his fingers diving into her.

"I want this Reaver! Gods I want this!" she cried out as his fingers expertly tormented her g-spot sending ripples and shockwaves through her body.

Reaver snarled in triumph as he removed his fingers and slammed himself into her, nearly howling as her silken heat wrapped around his throbbing manhood. "Fuck Medea!"

Medea let out a scream as she arched and lifted her hips to drive him deeper. "Reaver!"

The pace was hard and rough, Reaver knew he had to be hurting the tiny princess but a very tiny part of him cared, he wanted her. She was his Kate reborn in looks, but her soul screamed out to him and begged him to claim her. And that was what he did on the floor of his privet rooms, he claimed her. He slid his aching member into her and looked down into her piercing blue eyes.

She looked back at him, blue locked with nearly black eyes, never blinking. Heat, lust, rage, passion, and something else that couldn't be named danced in their eyes. Reaver never lost the pace, pulling himself out to the tip and slamming back into her reveling in her clenching womanhood around him. He dropped his head to her shoulder and bit down hard grunting in her ear. "Come Medea, release I need to feel you give into me."

Medea gasped as her back bowed violently and she clenched around him coming violently, seeming to suck him in more. His name turned into a wordless scream on her lips, and Reaver had never seen anything more beautiful in his life.

He slammed into her a few more times, drawing out her orgasm before finally impaling himself to the hilt and releasing himself deep inside of her. He pressed closer to her as his orgasm raced over him and drained him as he growled into her ear. "You are mine."

A/N: Finally I have that chapter out and it's done and over with. Hope you enjoyed this little thing between Medea and Reaver!


	5. Not the Same

Heaven tastes like Sin

A/N: Reaver has finally had a taste of the princess and he looks back on his life.

Chapter 4: Not the Same

Reaver looked down at the woman in his bed; he had finally made her pass out from bliss and he felt good about it. He now had the chance to examine her as she laid on her stomach in the red silk of his sheets. The sheet pooled around her hips leaving the long trail of her pale beautiful back exposed to him. He trailed his fingers down her back and smiled at the small shudder he got from her. He examined his prize and a smile tugged his lips. She was exquisite in all her dark glory. She was everything he could ever dream of, her long hair was so dark it nearly blended in with the sheets in the dim light of the room, her skin was like pale cream and he enjoyed lapping at every part of it.

He leaned down and ran his lips and tongue along her neck and shoulder enjoying the taste of her skin. She was nothing like his Kate and it took him until now to realize what he truly wanted. He wanted someone who was as dark inside as him. He had been blinded by Kate and her beauty as well as her purity. But the darkness of the princess made him realize just how far he had fallen from grace and there was no turning back now.

He grazed teeth along her skin making her moan and stir which caused a stirring in his manhood as he growled along her skin his hand sliding up into her hair as he drew her back to his chest. "Wake up little Princess," he growled as he nipped harder.

Medea groaned and trembled in his arms as she pressed back against him. "Mmmm…now that is a royal wake up I can get used to." She purred as she rubbed herself against him.

He chuckled darkly. "Only the best for you little princess."

"I can assure you I am not the little girl you once knew. Once I get up to that castle I will take what is mine."

"And what is that?"

"The Throne of Albion. We don't need my brother on the throne, we can survive without him and I will make sure that this kingdom is ruled how it should have been ruled." She rolled over in his arms the sheet pooling around her slim waist exposing her full perky breasts. She ran her fingernails along his bicep and smiled at him. "I can take this shit hole my brother has made and make you a very very wealthy man Reaver, but only if you promise to fallow me." Her full red lips turned into a seductive smile that made Reaver rock hard.

He smirked back and rolled her on top of him and sliding her over his solid manhood making her moan. "What else do I get if I betray your brother, who has made me a very wealthy man anyway, and fallowing you dear princess?"

Medea smiled as she rolled her hips taking him in and riding him, her dark hair falling over her shoulders and she braced her hands on his chest. "Why Reaver, you get me of course, instead of coming to this little shithole you call a home you can come to the palace and into my more comfortable bed every night." She arched her back taking him in deeper and exposing the whole front of her to him.

Reaver growled at the show she was putting on and gripped her hips in his hands. "Fuck Medea….are you…trying to propose to me?"

She chuckled darkly pinning him with her angel blue eyes. "Why Reaver, of course not. I am offering you something better than marriage."

"And…what…is…that?" He asked punctuating each word with a hard thrust, making her moan and scream in bliss.

"Sex, passion filled, violent, bloody, raunchy sex." She cried out as she came around him once more causing Reaver to laugh.

He laughed darkly as he rolled her under him and pounded into her until he was sated and smiled at her trembling form. "Very well Medea, I accept your offer."

She smiled and kissed him sweetly before getting up and pulling on some of his clothing. She smiled as she paused in the doorway. "I will see you at my coronation, it's going to happen very soon Reaver. Ta-ta." Her laughter fallowed her out the door and rang in his head as he sat in bed.

The room still smelled of sex and her and he found it intoxicating, he knew he was trapped even deeper than when he was with Kate...but this time he knew that he was going to get what he wanted. "Because Kate and Medea are not the same," he smiled running his fingers over the claw marks on his shoulders. "No not the same at all." He laughed as he settled down into his bed smelling her and falling asleep with her scent around him.

A/N: Short sweet and to the point. We are making progress!


End file.
